Back in the Day
by MachinShin13
Summary: This is a story about Mierin turning into Lanfear. When, why, and how.
1. Love?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Dre-dawg's right thumb.

Me- Well I figured I love Wheel of Time so why not write a story about all the old ones.

Bob- I told her not to do it.

Me- Yes you did but you no longer advise me, Daniel does, and he thinks this is an

excellent idea.

Daniel- Totally awesome lil' chica.

Me- Ummm…thank-you?

Bob- That dude is too stupid to know the difference between a cat and a dog.

Me- No comment. So…time to get on with the story.

Back in the Day

Chapter 1. Alone Once More

Mierin looked out her window and watched the sun set.

"Lews." She called.

"Hmm?"

"Tell me that things will always be this perfect."

"Nothing stays the same, everything changes. I cannot say that things will always be this way."

She sighed "Why must you always be so gloomy my love?"

"I'm not gloomy. I merely state the facts as I see them." He answered with a grin.

"Do you have to leave so soon?"

"Yes. I must meet with the other generals and high ranking officers to decide what to do about this new threat. I will return as soon as I can."

She smiled up at him from her window seat. He was tall, dark haired with piercing blue eyes, he was well muscled, but most importantly, he was hers. Lews Therin Telamon was her faithful lover, and always would be no matter what he said about everything changing. Lews Therin would always love her that was the one certainty she had in life. She stood up from her comfortable seat and walked over to him; she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly.

"I will be here when you return. Travel well my love." She said.

"I'll miss you." He responded.

She couldn't make herself let go of him, she wanted to hold him forever, but she knew she couldn't. She smiled sadly as she released him. He smiled back gave her a quick kiss on the lips and left. He was gone and she was alone once more. She ran to the window seat and sat watching him ride away until he was no more than a black speck in the distance.

Lews Therin tried concentrating on riding but couldn't, Mierin kept invading his thoughts, as she always did when he left her. He sighed, she truly was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, she had dark wavy hair and dark eyes that were pools a man could get lost staring into, she was petite yet strong. She was everything he had ever wanted in a woman but he wasn't sure he really loved her. On the third day of traveling he reached his destination, and there standing at the entrance was a woman so beautiful he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She had golden hair and blue eyes she was tall for a woman and yet seemed fragile. He stared at her until he realized she had noticed him gaping. He strode over to her and kissed her hand.

"My lady I do not believe we have met before, I am Lews Therin Telamon."

She smiled slightly at him and his heart skipped a beat.

"My name is Ilyena I am very pleased to meet you Lews Therin."

"The pleasure is all mine." He informed her and for once he meant it. Seeing her opened his eyes to something he should have known long ago, he didn't love Mierin and he never had. Though he had just met her he felt that Ilyena would be the woman he would one day marry. For once Mierin wasn't on his mind instead he was thinking about the lovely Ilyena.

Three months after the meeting Lews Therin returned to Mierin. He completely ignored her as she threw her arms around his neck and squealed with glee.

"I'm so glad you're back." She said.

'I'm not' he thought but said "So am I. I missed you while I was away."

Mierin giggled.

"Come let us spend as much time together as we can before all those stuffy nobles and Aessedai steal you away from me."

He forced himself to smile at her and allowed her to drag him away, but he couldn't stop thinking about Ilyena. Before he went to sleep that night he whispered a prayer that one day he and Ilyena would be married. He knew it was pointless Ilyena didn't love him she didn't even know him. All she knew was that he was a strange man who stared at her.

"Oh mama you should have seen him! He's so handsome. And he was just standing there staring at me for the longest time." Ilyena said in delight as her mother helped her get ready for bed. Her mother was a very practical woman though and she brooked no nonsense.

" Yes child he was handsome and he stared at you and now he's gone and you'll probably never see him again. So stop this giggling nonsense and get to bed."

"But mama I can't stop thinking about him!"

"Then think of him in your dreams because I won't have you wasting your time staying up past hours over a silly man that you will most likely never see again!"

"So you think that there is a chance of my seeing him again?"

Her mother sighed "Anything is possible." She answered slowly.

She shrieked happily and danced around her room. Her mother shook her head ruefully.

"To bed child!" she told her.

Ilyena crawled into bed but stayed awake hours after her mother left. She would see him again she knew she would.

Me- Okay here's the deal you review and tell me what you think. Until then I will post no more!


	2. A shocking Revelation

Back in the Day

Disclaimer- I own none of these characters, I simply snuck into their world and now play mind games with them.

Me- Well I am amazingly overjoyed because I got like a bunch of great reviews.

Bob- At least _someone_ likes her!

Me- Bob that was mean.

Daniel- Hey Bob dude, if I wasn't like totally rooting against you, I would say that, that was a totally rockin diss man!

Me- sighs Hey Bob didn't I kick you out of here last week?

Bob- Oh Crap!

Me- hehe, anyway onward-ever-onward.

Chapter 2, A Shocking Revelation.

"Lews? Lews, do you like this one?" Mierin asked. She was modeling a dark green dress that the seamstress had just completed for her.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, it looks nice." Lews Therin said, briefly looking up from the book he was reading. He had been like that ever since he had come back from that ridiculous council. She sighed; it was killing her being here with him yet having him so far away from her. There was clearly something bothering him, but he refused to talk about it. Every time she even mentioned it he had an excuse to leave. She hated the fact that he wouldn't confide in her. Mierin sighed again, she walked over to him, gave him a peck on the cheek, and with a quick "I'll return shortly" left.

Once Lews Therin was sure that Mierin was gone, he sighed in relief. He wanted to tell her what was going on, he really did- after all years of being honest with each other made it difficult to lie to the other person- but Mierin always had been the jealous sort. He feared that if he told her he had found someone else she would somehow find out who it was and fry Ilyena with a bolt of flames or something equally painful and fatal. He took a deep breath, he had to tell her; he couldn't keep their relationship going when there was nothing between them anymore. His mind made up he marched off to do just that.

About twenty minutes after she had left him alone, Lews Therin ran up to Mierin, who personally was overjoyed that he had actually sought her out.

"Mierin there's something I have to talk to you about." He said when he reached her. She was so happy, he had finally decided to tell her what was bothering him- that had to be what he wanted to talk about. She smiled happily at him.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I…I…I…I just wanted to…uhh…apologize for the way I've been treating you lately. Oh and you really do look great in that dress." He stuttered out with a nervous smile.

"Oh. It's okay Lews. I know something's been bothering you recently." She smiled reassuringly, trying to coax him into confiding in her.

"Uhh…what-are-you-talking-about? Nothing's-been-bothering-me!" he said, tripping over his words. Mierin sighed.

"Okay if you say so." She said uncertainly.

Hours after Mierin want to bed Lews Therin stayed up thinking.

"Stupid, stupid, idiot!" he scolded himself.

"What were you thinking? Why didn't you tell her?" He growled a few choice curses under his breath. After a few more minutes of berating himself he finally went to bed, for yet another restless night while he dreamed of Ilyena.

"Lews come on we're going to be late for the ball!"

"Mierin we're the ones hosting the ball. It should be difficult to be late."

Mierin laughed.

"None the less we should get there now." Lews Therin sighed and quietly agreed, following her to the ball room where all the guests were gathered. Lews Therin inhaled sharply at who he saw there.

"Ilyena" he whispered.

"What dear?"

"Nothing Mierin. Nothing at all."

Ilyena searched the room, desperately looking for Lews Therin. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about him since she first saw him. Naturally once she heard who would be hosting this ball she was ecstatic, and had counted down every hour until the glorious day when she would see him again. Now that she and her family were at the ball she couldn't wait to see him. Her mother kept shooting her glances that clearly meant calm down child. But Ilyena didn't care; she was going to see him again! Nothing could spoil her good mood.

"Excuse me Mierin there is someone I must speak with." Lews Therin told her, she nodded and followed him with her eyes. When she saw him walk up to a pretty blond haired girl and kiss her hand she seethed with jealousy, but immediately stopped herself. What was she doing? Lews Therin was faithful to her; he was just being polite to that other girl. Still, she couldn't stop herself from walking over to him and taking his hand.

"Lews? Why don't you introduce me to your friend?" she asked purposely standing closer to him.

Oh no! What is she doing? Lews Therin thought, frustrated.

"Mierin this is Ilyena. Ilyena, Mierin." Mierin smiled, moved closer to him and began rubbing her hand up and down his arm. What is up with her? Lews Therin thought while giving Mierin a confused look.

"I…see." Ilyena said. She nodded to both of them and walked off.

How could she have ever believed that he could care for her? He clearly belonged to Mierin, she had made it quite plain that he was hers and he had turned to look at her, Ilyena couldn't stand to see him with her and so had left him, to be with his little tramp! Ilyena could still see her smug little grin as she stormed off. If he was so in love with Mierin then he damn well should have had the decency to say something! For the rest of the night Ilyena tried her best to ignore Lews Therin and when she would bump into him she would politely excuse herself and walk off with all due haste. She couldn't understand why he was following her around, she had already made a fool of herself thinking he might actually care for her, why couldn't he just leave her be? Did he want to see the hurt and humiliation on her face? Ilyena walked a little faster as her eyes began to water. Don't let him make you cry, whatever else you do don't let him make you cry.

This was going to drive him mad! He loved Ilyena, he wanted to talk to her about the situation with Mierin, and to explain to her that she meant nothing to him, yet all she seemed to want to do was avoid him entirely. He couldn't take it anymore, spotting her a little ways ahead, he walked faster. When he had caught up with her he stepped in front of her and grabbed her arm, effectively stopping her form running off-again.

"Can I talk to you in private for a moment?" She stared at him thoughtfully for a moment and then nodded. He led her to a separate room and shut the door behind them. He took a deep breath and slowly said,

"Ilyena that wasn't what it looked like; I don't love Mierin." She inhaled sharply.

"Oh really? Then who, might I ask, do you love my Lord?"

"You. I know that we haven't known each other for long but…it is you that I have fallen in love with. It is you that has my heart." He said and took a deep steadying breath. Ilyena squealed happily and threw her arms around his neck. Slowly as if in a trance he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her as if he never wanted to let go. Ilyena sighed and slightly pulled out of his embrace.

"Who _is_ Mierin?"

"We were lovers for a time but we were never truly in love. I must confess I have not yet told her that I love you; she has a frightful temper."

Ilyena laughed the sound ringing like bells throughout the room. Once she stopped she smiled at him, her face lighting up the room and her eyes capturing him in the depths of their simple beauty.

Lews Therin cleared his throat loudly. When Mierin turned and looked at him he said,

"Mierin there's something I need to tell you." He paused and took a deep breath, then he continued with, "I don't love you; I'm in love with someone else and she has my heart. " Mierin's brow had begun to furrow more and more with every word and by the end of the confession her face was contorted with rage.

"It's that little blond trollop, Ilyena, isn't it?" Lews Therin said nothing.

"You think you can get rid of me that easily? Well you'll never be rid of me, you are _mine_ Lews Therin. Do you hear me? _MINE!_"

"Wrong Mierin. I am hers. You can't have me." After that simple yet powerful statement Lews Therin turned his back and walked away,

"You'll never be rid of me Lews Therin. I'll get rid of her and then you'll be mine." Mierin hissed to his retreating form, but he didn't hear her, or if he did he simply ignored her.

Author's note- Well people what do you think? Tell me by reviewing see it's that little button right down there, no a little to left a little more yeah there ya go right there, you see _ you _ press _that_ button and then tell _me _ what _you _ think. Got it? Okay good well sorry 'bout the cliff hanger, I had to do it grins evilly leaves you wanting more, more, more… Mwahahahaha! coughs, gags, chokes Nah just kidding, any-who give me reviews if you want me continue will post no more until _you_ tell me what you think.

Me- Ha, I love it.

Bob- Ha, you suck.

Daniel- Bob, be nice, I don't want to have to beat you up again dude.

Bob- NOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo…….

Me- Haha, stupid.


End file.
